Fifty
by Steve Zissou
Summary: Fifty moments in fifty sentences about Draco and Luna. One Shot, based off of 1sentence on LJ. Reviews Wanted, please. Revised!


**Author's Notes:** REVISED! This is mostly the same, but some are obviously changed and made better. Please please please review? Let me know what you hate, what you like, what you think!

* * *

#01 - Air

Once, when she passed him in a hurry to Charms, her Pumpkin Spice perfume filled the air and he could taste it all through Potions.

#02 - Apples

She said to him, "So what if you are an Apple and I am an orange, we're both delicious!"

#03 - Beginning

In the beginning, she supposed he really did care since hate was another form of care.

#04 - Bugs

He hates bugs, especially bees, like the ones that stung her on a picnic he surprised her with.

#05 - Coffee

"Bring me the coffee, dear," he asked and she brought him a steaming mug which he promptly sipped and then spit out, with her suddenly laughing for she had given him her blend coffee and tea instead, quite by accident.

#06 - Dark

For years and years his world was dark, until one night she shone a flashlight in his face and shouted, "IT!"

#07 - Despair

She had never been so inflicted with despair until she held the cold body of their child in her arms.

#08 - Doors

She has mistletoe hanging over her front door year around, so she can greet everyone with a peck on the cheek, which made Draco's cheeks flush despite his telling himself that her kiss meant nothing.

#09 - Drink

When he caught himself thinking of how pretty blue looked with her eyes, he quickly blamed her for putting a love potion in his drink.

#10 - Duty

When it became apparent that he would have to make the choice of loyalty, she quietly spoke wisdom to his heart saying, "Your duty is now to your family, all three of us."

#11 - Earth

He thought maybe the Earth had fallen from under his feet as he managed to choke out, "Th-three of us?"

#12 - End

In the end, he decided she couldn't have done a love potion because she wasn't that smart even for a Ravenclaw.

#13 - Fall

"Took the fall," questioned Potter with a laugh, and Draco just scowled and scowled, with Luna pulling his arm so they could go see the new Weasley baby.

#14 - Fire

She was crying when she told him, "The baby's cheeks are on fire, I can't figure out how to lower it!"

#15 - Flexible

He learned to become flexible when she insisted he take yoga with her.

#16 - Flying

She doesn't like flying with anyone but him, and even then she holds on so tight he has a hard time breathing.

#17 - Food

No one, not even the Hogwarts' elves, have ever made Apple Pie like she can, and it's now his favorite food.

#18 - Foot

Luna told him hopping on one foot was good for the baby and it was high time it came out anyways.

#19 - Grave

Every year they go to visit the grave of their firstborn son.

#20 - Green

"You know," she said, "You are green, I'm blue, but together we're the sea!"

#21 - Head

One of the first things she ever said to him was, "You've got a fantastic head of hair!"

#22 - Hollow

He once thought she was so skinny because she never ate, but it turned out that one of her legs had to be hollow, because she could eat more than he could in one sitting.

#23 - Honor

The phrase, "family honor" changed quick when he found out she was pregnant.

#24 - Hope

He hoped she would forgive him and her reply was, "Done and done."

#25 - Light

When they danced at their wedding, he thought she must have had invisible wings to feel so light in his arms.

#26 - Lost

He always prided himself on never loosing his way in life, until he looked her in the eyes and he felt for the first time a feeling of being lost.

#27 - Metal

Her wedding ring is not a precious metal of silver or gold, but rather it is made of wood.

#28 - New

Everything about her seems so new, but frightening at the same time.

#29 - Old

He was afraid their love would grow old and tiresome, but it lasted until his final breath.

#30 - Peace

Though Draco never looked it, his nerves were a tight bundle of anxiety and she has been the only one to ever bring him to feel peace.

#31 - Poison

Draco helps fun Luna's research of antidotes, the same research her mother had been doing before she died.

#32 - Pretty

"There is no way you couldn't not look pretty," said he, when she claimed he didn't think she was pretty at all with seven months of a baby in her.

#33 - Rain

When she ran out into the rain to get the cat inside, he asked if she was crazy and she shrugged, saying, "sometimes, I guess."

#34 - Regret

Once an old schoolmate asked him if he regretted his choice and while Draco watched his old mate being dragged away by Aurors, he asked, "do you regret yours?"

#35 - Roses

She hates roses because anyone can get roses, but not anyone can get the dancing dandelions he got her for their first anniversary.

#36 - Secret

Their love was secret, until he witnessed someone of her own house calling her dirty name, then, their love was public with him boldly saying, "Shut the hell up, Come on Luna."

#37 - Snakes

Of course he likes snakes, so for his 25th birthday she gave him a new pet that was 6ft long named Wilbur.

#38 - Snow

She has been the only one to ever soundly defeat him in a snowball fight, and of course, she has never let him live it down.

#39 - Solid

When he returned to her arms the night he stood up to his father, she kissed him for what seemed forever to make sure he was really there, that he was really solid.

#40 - Spring

She was named Luna because she was born on the night of the full moon and her daughter was named May because she was born on the first day of Spring.

#41 - Stable

Sometimes she wonders what it'd be like if she were stable in her mind, but realizes soon after that it wouldn't be any fun at all.

#42 - Strange

She told him, when he proclaimed her strange, that people tended to be strange when they were a stranger.

#43 - Summer

Every summer Draco and Luna take May to the Weasleys while they have a weekend alone.

#44 - Taboo

"Taboo, or not taboo, that is the question," she mumbled when he was telling her to make sure to stop staring at him so much during dinner.

#45 - Ugly

Draco thinks all baby girls are ugly compared to May and baby pictures of Luna.

#46 - War

The first baby was born a month after the war was won by the light, and he was named Nikias.

#47 - Water

Luna can't swim, and Draco taught her and May how to tread water at the same time.

#48 - Welcome

She was always considered odd by even her friends, but her judgment was trusted and so when Luna arrived at the burrow with Draco at her side there was, of course, a hesitation but finally, multiple greetings of, "Welcome!"

#49 - Winter

Nikias was cold as the winter when he died in Luna's arms, and Draco openly cried for the second time in his life.

#50 - Wood

There marriage was held in the clearing of a great wood, where Draco openly cried for the first time in his life.


End file.
